Emociones Congelαdαs
by xHinamoriKunx
Summary: *Serie de Drabbles* Gray Fullbuster es conocido como un chico frió y mas porque el Hielo es parte de su magia, pero de buenos sentimientos que tiene hacia sus amigos. El puede poseer emociones buenas e incluso puede tener emociones malas. "Este fic participa en el reto "Drabbles de emociones" para el foro de El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail". *Gruvia* ::Finalizado::
1. - :: Tristeza :: -

Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, únicamente los tomo prestados para adaptarlos a varias ideas que salen de la cabeza de su servidora.

-:: Este Fics participa en el reto "Drabbles de Emociones" para el foro de El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail" Así que sin más preámbulos espero disfruten de este conjunto de Drabbles que he hecho, se me hizo muy difícil ya que es la primera vez que escribo Drabbles, espero que les guste y tratare de mejorar. ::-

-_Emociones Congeladas _-

_*** Drabble # 1: "Tristeza"**_

_* Drabble # 2: "Arrogancia"_

_* Drabble # 3: "Euforia"_

_*Drabble # 4: "Resentimiento"_

_*Drabble # 5: "Lealtad"_

* * *

**.**

**Personaje Principal: **Gray Fullbuster

**Palabras: **1000

**Drabble: **_"Tristeza"_

**# 1.**

**.**

* * *

**R**ecostado en su cama aferrando sus manos en la colcha con suma fuerza como si penetrara hasta la profundidad del colchón se encontraba aquel mago alquimista de hielo llamado Gray Fullbuster.

Estaba solitario en aquella habitación donde vivía, podían escucharse algunos lastimeros sollozos que salían ahogadas de su garganta.

— Juvia... — dijo hundiendo su cara en la almohada. — Fui un completo idiota al dejarte ir...

Recuerda ese día como si hubiera sido ayer; de hecho fue ayer alrededor de la tarde. Despues de lo que presencio... Se aisló un poco de los demás y más de Juvia quien era la causante de la tristeza y el sufrimiento que está enfrentando él solo.

_Su día había comenzado normal en el gremio y tenía sus constantes peleas con Natsu para despues ir a la barra cansado y pedir una cerveza bien fría con cubos de hielo flotando en dicho vaso._

_Noto la entrada de Juvia al gremio con una nota en sus manos, era color azul y venia con una rosa de un intenso rojo._

_Llego a la barra sin mirar a Gray y le sonrio a Mirajane._

— _¿Que traes ahí Juvia? - pregunto la albina Strauss._

— _Juvia recibió esto camino al gremio, Juvia aun no le echa un vistazo._

_Gray por su parte miraba la carta y la rosa frunciendo el ceño. ¿Quien le dio semejante cosa a Juvia? ¿Acaso era una de esas típicas cartas de amor?_

_Vio que Juvia abrió la carta para leerla y cuando termino de hacerlo se sonrojo y sus ojos mostraron un brillo único de ¿felicidad?_

— _Mira-san regresare luego. - ella se mostro algo emocionada y salió corriendo arrasando con todo mago que estaba en su camino incluyendo Natsu y Gajeel._

— _¿Que tiene Juvia? - el metalero se levanto segundos despues de tocar suelo._

_Gray termino su bebida y decidió irse para poder distraerse ya que se encontraba aburrido._

_Caminaba por las calles de Magnolia mirando a su alrededor hasta que noto a unas cuantas cuadras a Lyon y abrió los ojos al ver que estaba aquí en Magnolia. ¿Qué hacia Lyon aquí?_

_Notaba a Lyon algo sospechoso y con un pequeño paquete siendo escondido entre los bolsillos de sus pantalones y decidió seguirlo entre las sombras para ver que planeaba._

_Lo siguió hasta el lago y el Fullbuster no tuvo opción que esconderse en un árbol, lo que le sorprendió mas es que Juvia se acercaba con una sonrisa al mago de hielo perteneciente a Lamia Scale._

_Lo siguiente fue algo que finalmente lo destrozo por completo, Lyon beso con mucha confianza a Juvia y ella le correspondió con suma ternura a ese beso dejando helado al joven Fullbuster que veía la escena desde aquel árbol que estaba a unos metros de donde estaba la futura pareja de magos._

_Lyon le había obsequiado a Juvia un collar con un crista que resulta ser de hielo, con la forma de un copo de nieve hermoso que brillaba cuando era tocado por los rayos del sol, Juvia lo abrazo y ambos permanecieron abrazados por mucho tiempo para despues irse de aquel lugar tomados de la mano y sonriendo._

_Gray se derrumbo sin poder creerlo aun. ¿Juvia ama a Lyon? ¿Cómo fue que se dio esto? Llevo una mano a su pecho y noto una punzada en su corazón. Algo que realmente dolía demasiado y todo por no haberse dado cuenta de lo importante, en los sentimientos de Juvia y no haberle correspondido._

Aquello sorpresivamente lo hizo entrar en una profunda depresión y una inmensa tristeza al haberla dejado estar al lado de Lyon. Se odiaba así mismo por no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo de lo que significaba Juvia para él, Juvia le había dado tantas muestras de amor verdadero y ¿el que hacia? Pues únicamente no le daba importancia y seguía como si nada ignorando todo lo que Juvia hacia para llamar su atención.

Con el tiempo comenzó a interesarse más en ella hasta que finalmente comenzó a sentir lo que Juvia sentía por él, el amor y los deseos de ser feliz con aquella persona. Gray al estar ya enamorado de la maga elemental comenzó a pensar en cuál sería su futuro junto a ella, ambos felices, tomados de la mano y profesándose una que otra promesa de amor. Pero no creyó que esto llegaría a ser lo contrario de lo que deseo.

Con lentitud se coloco boca arriba mirando el techo con una mirada algo demacrada y al parecer rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos grises. Realmente se sentía la tristeza inundarlo más y más.

— _Juvia se dio cuenta de que Gray-sama nunca amaría a Juvia, así que Juvia comenzó a pensar más y más en Lyon-sama. — recordó aquellas palabras de la joven, cada palabra lo estaba lastimando en el corazón. — Lyon-sama. ¿Aun es tarde para que Juvia corresponda a sus sentimientos?_

Dio un gruido al recordar que despues de aquellas palabras que salían de los labios de Juvia, ambos se habían besado.

— ¡Soy un idiota! — grito golpeando el colchón y sollozar fuertemente.

Pasando alrededor de una hora, decidió irse al Gremio para distraerse ya que no podía estar así o preocuparía mas a sus amigos que obviamente ya sabían lo que estaba pasando entre Gray, Juvia y Lyon.

Cuando había llegado, como siempre iba a la barra pero esta vez en silencio para pedir una cerveza y quedarse callado y sin hablar con nadie. Allí se entero de que Juvia se fue a una misión de largo tiempo junto a Lyon, algo que ya lo llevo al borde del precipicio, un mar de tristeza lo asechaba.

Sus amigos siempre estaban con él y este día no era la excepción, sus amigos del equipo lo estaban apoyando en todo momento. Desgraciadamente ellos no podían obligar a Juvia que vuelva a amar a Gray, ella ya tomo su decisión así como su camino al lado de Lyon. Lloro sin importarle que todos estuvieran viéndolo, únicamente quería salir rápidamente de la tristeza que no lo dejaba en paz.

* * *

_Próximo Drabble # 2: "Arrogancia"_

_-_Continuara_-_

* * *

_**Mi segundo conjunto y de Gray Fullbuster. Espero les guste**_

_**¿Review?**_


	2. - :: Arrogancia :: -

Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, únicamente los tomo prestados para adaptarlos a varias ideas que salen de la cabeza de su servidora.

-:: Este Fics participa en el reto "Drabbles de Emociones" para el foro de El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail" Así que sin más preámbulos espero disfruten de este conjunto de Drabbles que he hecho, se me hizo muy difícil ya que es la primera vez que escribo Drabbles, espero que les guste y tratare de mejorar. ::-

-Dedicado a mi mejor amiga **Sara**, quien no ve Fairy Tail o no es fan de este gran manga, pero si he hecho que se haga fan de lo hermoso que es la pareja *Gruvia*. XD-

-_Emociones Congeladas _-

_* Drabble # 1: "Tristeza"_

_*** Drabble # 2: "Arrogancia"**_

_* Drabble # 3: "Euforia"_

_*Drabble # 4: "Resentimiento"_

_*Drabble # 5: "Lealtad"_

* * *

**.**

**Personaje Principal: **Gray Fullbuster

**Palabras: **992

**Drabble: **_"Arrogancia"_

**# 2.**

_Posible continuación de "Tristeza" _

**.**

* * *

_**E**__l tiempo realmente pasa similar como un reloj de arena, muchas personas aprovechan el tiempo hasta donde pueden y otras simplemente desperdician el tiempo valioso... como yo. _

_Yo Gray Fullbuster, aprendiz de Ur y ex mago de Fairy Tail... sí, yo ya no soy miembro de Fairy Tail, actualmente soy orgulloso miembro de uno de los gremios más fuertes, conocido anteriormente como el gremio # 1 Los Dientes de Sable; Sabertooth._

_Mi motivo para estar allí es algo de lo cual ya no tiene sentido para mí. Desde que Juvia está al lado del bastardo de Lyon, inconscientemente comencé a cambiar dejando a un lado a los que fueron mis amigos y pensar más en mí y mi futuro, no me interesa si no soy el mismo, lo único que realmente me interesa es desaparecer de este mundo._

_Odio demasiadas cosas, en especial: odio este mundo, me odio a mí mismo, odio a Lyon y lo más importante... comencé a sentir odio por aquella mujer que sigo amando, aquella "Mujer de la Lluvia" Juvia Loxar._

_Aun recuerdo la cara de mis amigos cuando deje el gremio junto a los "5 Mejores" Natsu con su mirada obvia de "Eres un maldito" Lucy y Wendy "¿Por qué? y Erza "Realmente me decepcionas Gray" Di aquella sonrisa llena de arrogancia mirándolos con orgullo y con aires de grandeza, algo que note y que por alguna razón me hizo sentir realmente bien._

— _¿Qué? ¿Piensan que quedándome aquí me haría más fuerte? Los lazos ya no me interesan, son algo sin sentido y yo ya no los necesito. — Veía que todos me escuchaban perplejos, más mis amigos y el maestro._

— _Les diré una cosa más. — dije seriamente entre aquel silencio. — Mis días de jugar al mago con los miembros de Fairy Tail... se han ido. — declare y di una carcajada sin importarme la mirada de decepción de todos._

_Arranque mi marca que me identificaba como mago de Fairy Tail y sonreí. — Somos Sabertooth despues de todo, nosotros no necesitamos de los absurdos lazos. — con aquellas palabras me dirigí a mi nuevo gremio y allí mi vida de un hada paso a ser de un verdadero Dientes de Sable._

_Qué bueno que Juvia no estaba presente en el Gremio cuando me marche, yo no quería volver a verla y ver que se pusiera como la principal víctima, porque es por ella... el que este aquí ahora lejos del Gremio de las hadas. _

_Hace unos días antes de que comenzara el Daimatou Enbu vi aquella revista "El Hechicero Semanal" donde traía la información de los gremios participantes de este año. 1.- __Fairy Tail.2.- Sabertooth. __3.- Lamia Scale. 4.- Mermaid Heel. 5.- Blue Pegasus. 6.- Quatro Puppy. Mi momento en el Daimatou Enbu llegaría, haría que mi gremio actual recuperara el lugar que le "correspondía" por derecho. Ese día llego, el momento del nombramiento de los gremios llego y fue nuestro momento de entrada, yo junto a Minerva, Sting, Rogue, Orga. Sustituí a mi ahora mejor amigo Rufus por esta ocasión. Y no creí que el momento de un rencuentro entre ella y yo llegaría. — ¡Fairy Tail! — ese fue el grito de aquel locutor y el estadio comenzó a temblar por los gritos de emoción del público, mire a mis antiguos amigos y mis ojos se abrieron al ver a la chica que estaba junto a Gajeel. _

_Ella salió con una gran determinación y yo sonreí al volver a verla y esa mirada se acrecentó mas cuando note que tanto ella como Lyon guardaban distancias y no se hablaban ni se daban esas típicas miraditas. Si paso algo entre ellos, seria momento de actuar y hacer que Juvia regresara a mi lado, con cualquier método._

_Aun seguía odiándola, pero creo que despues pasaría, realmente no sé si ese odio es pasajero o permanente. Los días pasaron hasta el día del descanso, una noche estaba caminando por Crocus, allí fue donde la vi mirando la ciudad desde uno de los miradores, recargada sobre aquel barandal de concreto. — Juvia Loxar. — hable sarcásticamente y vi que ella dio un respingo. — Justo la persona que quería ver desde hace tiempo._

— _G-Gray-sama. — ella me miro asustado y yo camine para arrinconarla en el barandal y congelar sus manos contra las mías estando pegadas en aquel barandal sin darle escapatoria._

— _¿Qué haces? _

— _Dime que paso Juvia. ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Lyon? _

— _¡No te interesa! — me grito y me enfade por haberme levantado la voz. — ¡Deja a Juvia en paz! ¡Juvia quiere estar sola! _

— _¡No te soltare hasta que me digas que mierda paso entre tú y el bastardo de Lyon! — Note que ella comenzó a llorar, algo que me llego en lo profundo de mi corazón de hielo, pero sé que era una especia de trampa, ya sabía que se haría la victima algún día. _

— _Lyon abandono a Juvia por Sherry, el... el fue infiel a Juvia. ¡Juvia los vio juntos y peor en la cama de Juvia!_

— _¿Quieres pagarle con la misma moneda? — Vi que Juvia comenzó a dudar y despues me miro sonrojada y sonriente. _

— _Juvia quiere hacerlo. — y esas palabras fueron música para mis oídos. — Juvia ha extrañado a Gray-sama._

— _Se completamente mía, Juvia Loxar. — deshaciendo el hielo de nuestras manos la abrase con fuerza y comencé a besarla con hambre y pasión. Lleve a Juvia al lugar donde me hospedaba con Sabertooth y tanto Juvia como yo nos entregamos a la pasión, realmente me encanto su ternura y su manera de entregarse, siendo feliz por ser el primero en su vida. Me di cuenta que realmente la amo y ella me dijo que estaría conmigo. _

_Pero las cosas no seguirían como siempre, yo seguiría mi vida como un "Diente de Sable". Pero aparte estaría a Juvia, pero mi vida no sería la misma porque ya todo se queda en el pasado. Sin embargo estaría con aquella mujer que fue la causante de todo esto haciéndome un arrogante._

* * *

Próximo Drabble # 3: "Euforia"

-_Continuara_-

* * *

**Gracias a kAeDe HiMe – Ushiio y CCPHyuga por sus comentarios. Me hicieron muy feliz y contenta.**

**Nos veremos en otro Drabble.**


	3. - :: Euforia :: -

Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, únicamente los tomo prestados para adaptarlos a varias ideas que salen de la cabeza de su servidora.

-:: Este Fics participa en el reto "Drabbles de Emociones" para el foro de El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail" Así que sin más preámbulos espero disfruten de este conjunto de Drabbles que he hecho, se me hizo muy difícil ya que es la primera vez que escribo Drabbles, espero que les guste y tratare de mejorar. ::-

-_Emociones Congeladas _-

_* Drabble # 1: "Tristeza"_

_* Drabble # 2: "Arrogancia"_

_*** Drabble # 3: "Euforia"**_

_*Drabble # 4: "Resentimiento"_

_*Drabble # 5: "Lealtad"_

* * *

**.**

**Personaje Principal: **Gray Fullbuster

**Palabras: **756.

**Drabble: **_"Euforia"_

**# 3.**

"_Entrelazada con Tristeza & Arrogancia"_

**.**

* * *

**L**a verdad nadie sabía el porqué Gray Fullbuster estaba tan feliz, el gremio entendía ese gran cambio de actitud. Aproximadamente han pasado unos meses desde que los Juegos Terminaron y Juvia al estar de nuevo al lado de Gray, ella pudo cambiar aquella actitud arrogante para que volviera a ser el Gray de siempre, aquel que pertenecía a Fairy Tail.

Gray volvió a ser el mismo abandonando Sabertooth, sin poder creer el cómo había echado a un lado a sus amigos, a su familia, a los que estuvieron con él en las buenas y en las malas. Pero por alguna razón Gray casi tomaba la actitud de Natsu, siempre bromeando y nadie sabía que paso con él.

Ósea, el Gray que era de vez en cuando tranquilo, ahora era como un niño infantil que causaba junto con Natsu lo peor que puede ocurrir en el Gremio, competencias, quien era el más fuerte entre otras cosas.

Lo que no sabían, era que el joven se había puesto muy contento por algo que ocurrió junto a su ahora novia Juvia Loxar, aquella noche que se encontraron en aquel mirador de Crocus.

¡Entonces él estaba muy eufórico con eso! ¡¿Quién era este Gray que se emocionaba mucho con ese tipo de cosas?!

Si alguien lo sabe por otras bocas o viniendo de la boca del Fullbuster, quien sabe como reaccionaria los demás. ¡Por todas las Mavis!

— ¿Por qué Gray está muy feliz? — preguntaba Macao a Wakaba estando en una mesa junto a Cana y Lissana.

— Tal vez tenga que ver con que Juvia lo aceptara de nuevo. Pero gracias a ella volvimos a recuperar a nuestro Gray de siempre. — respondió Cana comenzando a tomar hasta el fondo de un enorme barril.

Por su parte Juvia miraba algo nerviosa y con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza el cómo Gray estaba peleando con Natsu dándose tremendos golpes en todo el cuerpo.

— Oye Juvia ¿hiciste algo como para alegrar demasiado a Gray? — le pregunto Lucy estando también extrañada con la actitud de su compañero.

— J-Juvia no sabe… — ella estaba segura que si era lo que creía que era, entonces. ¡Dios Santo!

Lo último que hizo el Fullbuster para acabarla de arruinar fue entrarle a una competencia de tragos, junto a Elfman, Cana, Macao y Wakaba.

— ¡Beber es de verdaderos hombres! — gritaba Elfman tomando una botella y comenzando a beberla sin parar mientras los demás estaba gritándole ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo!

Cana iba bien adelantada mientras que Gray se daba su tiempo, pero igual tratando de alcanzar a sus oponentes. Los únicos que cayeron rápidamente fueron los dos hombres restantes.

Gray al terminar termino lo que diríamos borracho, borracho. Tambaleante y con la ayuda de sus compadres sobrios se posiciono encima de la barra con un micrófono en mano. ¿De dónde saco dicho aparato?

— Q-Quiero decirles a-algo i-importante a todos ustedes… — dijo tratando de controlar su voz y miro a Juvia y sus amigos que estaban con ella. — ¡No tendré vergüenza de decirlo! ¡HICE EL AMOR CON JUVIAAAAAA!

Lo grito a los cuatro vientos y todos permanecieron callados hasta finalmente…

— ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Las chicas estaban totalmente sonrojadas, pero no le hacían competencia al sonrojo de Juvia. Y la mayoría de los hombres del gremio comenzaban a lloriquear al saber que Gray Fullbuster obtuvo a una de las magas más hermosas del Gremio.

A Gray no le avergonzaba decírselo –bueno porque estaba borracho– y era signo de que realmente amaba a Juvia, y cuando estuvieron juntos. Eso lo hizo extremadamente feliz, abandonando aquel camino que había tomado y que era el equivocado para él.

— G-Gray entonces tu y Juvia… — Natsu lo señalo a él y despues a la pobre maga que estaba debajo de una mesa por la vergüenza que sufría por culpa de su amado.

Todos comenzaban a hacerse preguntas, hasta que Gray recibió cómicamente el golpe de su novia de cabellos azules que estaba "molesta" por ser el centro de atención.

— Gray-sama… — dijo siniestramente mostrando su Puño de Agua. — Usted y Juvia tendremos asuntos que arreglar…

Como Gray no tenia camisa, ella se la puso personalmente para arrastrarlo fuera del gremio mientras este aun estaba noqueado por tremendo fregadazo que le acomodaron en la cara.

Una chica rapidamente lo puso en K.O por algo que dijo.

— Entonces por eso Gray estaba…

— Todos creemos lo mismo Lucy… —Erza aun no quitaba su sonrojo y tenia los brazos cruzados estando sentada en un banco frente a la barra.

Pobre Gray, quien sabe que pasaría al estar en manos de una molesta Juvia Loxar. Gray firmo su sentencia de muerte –no literalmente, pero si se llevara un escarmiento–.

* * *

Próximo Drabble # 4: "Resentimiento"

-_Continuara_-


	4. - :: Resentimiento :: -

Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, únicamente los tomo prestados para adaptarlos a varias ideas que salen de la cabeza de su servidora.

-:: Este Fics participa en el reto "Drabbles de Emociones" para el foro de El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail" Así que sin más preámbulos espero disfruten de este conjunto de Drabbles que he hecho, se me hizo muy difícil ya que es la primera vez que escribo Drabbles, espero que les guste y tratare de mejorar. ::-

-_Emociones Congeladas _-

_* Drabble # 1: "Tristeza"_

_* Drabble # 2: "Arrogancia"_

_* Drabble # 3: "Euforia"_

_***Drabble # 4: "Resentimiento"**_

_*Drabble # 5: "Lealtad"_

* * *

**.**

**Personaje Principal: **Gray Fullbuster

**Palabras: **517

**Drabble: **_"Resentimiento"_

**# 4.**

**.**

* * *

**M**iraba atentamente las nubes carmesí, con un semblante serio recordando todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora. El día, ese día casi similar al "Apocalipsis", había llegado tomándolos de golpe.

_Fiore fue destruido…_

_Los Dragones han aparecido…_

_Mucha gente ha muerto y todo por el golpe de furia de aquellas bestias imposibles a vencer…_

Estaba resentido por no haber hecho nada, ni siguiera tener la fuerza como para combatir, las había perdido en el momento en que los Dragones azotaron con sus rugidos mandando a volar, haciéndolo polvo, volviéndolo cenizas, etc.

Ni siquiera los mejores magos juntos pudieron con un solo de esos dragones, todo ya estaba perdido y eso lo sabía.

Odiarse a sí mismo por haber hecho nada bien, todo le salió mal y eso le costó la vida de muchos de sus camaradas o conocidos.

Dio un golpe en el piso dando un feroz gruñido que demostraba lo mucho que estaba enfadado, molesto, culpable, con el _resentimiento_ golpeándolo a cada momento.

Inesperadamente recordó el momento en que perdió a su maestra Ur, contra aquel poderoso monstruo que causo temor por varias regiones. Se sentía muy mal por haber ido y por su culpa había costado la vida de la maestra de hielo y para su consecuencia le hizo creer a Lyon algo para que se pusiera en su contra y tratar de revivir a aquel monstruo de nombre Deliora.

Ahora la cosa era algo distinta, pero a la vez algo similar por no haber protegido a sus amigos como debía.

Regreso al escondite de Fairy Tail donde allí estaban todos los heridos que aun estaban en recuperación, yendo hacia donde estaban sus amigos caídos momentáneamente y que necesitaban mucho reposo.

_Wendy_

_Erza_

_Lucy_

_Natsu_

_Happy_

_Charle_

Todos estaban muy mal y necesitaban descansar, así que él decidió ir a otra parte, donde allí estaba la persona de la cual ya no se atrevía a ver despues de haberla dejado en ese estado.

Juvia Loxar estaba en un futón con heridas algo graves, aun a pesar de poseer un cuerpo de elemento agua, pues no pudo salir con una buena suerte, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cabello se notaba que estaba algo corto, pero era como si algo lo desgarrara dejándolo en mal forma.

Se sintió mal y los recuerdos volvieron, el resentimiento era algo tan grande. ¿Por qué la vida se molestaba en lastimarlo con estas cosas? ¿Acaso no había tenido suficiente?

Casi estuvo a punto de perder a otra persona que era importante en su vida. Tal vez alguien lo odiaba mucho como para que le cayera todo lo malo, ver morir o ver gravemente herido a una persona importante para él.

Pero ahora lo que pensaba, era que debía ser más fuerte y más valiente para así proteger a los que quería.

— Juvia… — susurro su nombre mirando él como ella estaba dormida, luchando por salir de esta situación.

Las cosas no se quedarían así, esperaría hasta que fuera su momento para brillar y así poder acabar con el resentimiento que sentía por todas las cosas e incluso de sí mismo.

* * *

_-_ Próximo Drabble # 5: "Lealtad" _-_

_-_ Continuara _-_


	5. - :: Lealtad :: -

Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, únicamente los tomo prestados para adaptarlos a varias ideas que salen de la cabeza de su servidora.

-:: Este Fics participa en el reto "Drabbles de Emociones" para el foro de El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail" Así que sin más preámbulos espero disfruten de este conjunto de Drabbles que he hecho, se me hizo muy difícil ya que es la primera vez que escribo Drabbles, espero que les guste y tratare de mejorar. ::-

-_Emociones Congeladas _-

_* Drabble # 1: "Tristeza"_

_* Drabble # 2: "Arrogancia"_

_* Drabble # 3: "Euforia"_

_*Drabble # 4: "Resentimiento"_

_***Drabble # 5: "Lealtad"**_

* * *

**.**

**Personaje Principal: **Gray Fullbuster

**Palabras: **442

**Drabble: **_"Lealtad"_

**# 5.**

**.**

* * *

**T**rato de recuperar las energías como era posible, no podía más. Ya lo tenía decidido. Ya no tenía más poder mágico. Maldita sea, Raven Tail sí que era muy fuerte aun si los Juegos hayan pasado.

Y lo peor, enfrentar a su nueva peor pesadilla temporal: Nullpuding.

Esta vez haría lo que sea para así poder proteger el gremio. Aquel gremio que lo había aceptado despues de haber perdido a su maestra Ur.

Veía a sus compañeros pelear contra los infames de Raven Tail, Natsu y Lucy estando peleando contra Kurohebi, Makarov junto a Erza y Laxus en contra de Ivan Dreyar y al final Juvia y Gajeel contra Flare Corona.

— ¡Ice Make: Lance! — exclamo tratando de derrotar a su oponente. Pero era difícil, ya que ese tipo ya sabía sus tácticas de ataque en los recientes Juegos que pasaron y lo malo que Raven Tail se le ocurrió atacar a Fairy Tail de manera inesperada.

Gray Fullbuster estaba harto de esos, tipos incluso puede que mas que Sabertooth, esto iba a tardar demasiado.

— Oye… — escucho una voz masculina detrás de él y vio que ambos miembros de Phantom estaban mirando retadores a Nullpuding, Gajeel tenía entre su mano el cuerpo cansado y derrotado de Flare quien fue dejaba en el suelo. — Esta mujer no nos dio buena pelea, además el fuego es vulnerable al agua de Juvia.

— Agua. — repitió Nullpuding mirando a Juvia. — Ya te recuerdo jovencita, eres la chica que esta loca por este exhibicionista.

— Juvia no quiere hablar de eso al respecto. — ella se coloco a un costado de Gray siendo observada por él. —Aunque sea Juvia quiere devolverte el golpe del "Hidden"

Gajeel noto que ellos estarían bien, así que se fue en ayuda del Maestro contra su hijo Ivan, dejando a Juvia y Gray contra el hombre de extraña piel similar al violeta.

— Juvia, creo que sería mejor que trabajáramos en equipo. — menciono Gray tocando el hombro femenino.

— Claro… — sonrio ella un poco.

¡Ahora las cosas ya estarían bien!

¡Con Juvia a su lado las cosas saldrían de buena manera!

Gray mostraría su lealtad hacia Fairy Tail, acabando a ese sujeto junto a su compañera Juvia con quien ha tenido una buena sincronización.

Con sus poderes combinados, realizaron una vez más el llamado "Unison Raid" Llegando a la victoria asegurada.

Gray se mostro algo herido, pero eso n le había importado, había soportado antes de la llegada de sus amigos. Porque era evidente que no defraudaría al gremio. ¡No señor, eso nunca!

¡Gray Fullbuster era un fiel mago de Fairy Tail! ¡El protegería siempre a Fairy Tail, a su gremio, a sus amigos, a su familia!

* * *

_-_"Emociones Congeladas"_-_

_- _ Fin _-_

_By: xHinamoriKunx_

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios. En verdad me hicieron muy feliz.**

**Los veré pronto**

**Atte: Maleny**


End file.
